


Wszystkie światy Everetta

by skyeofskynet



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z każdej możliwości powstaje nowy wszechświat równoległy.<br/>Jack trafia do rzeczywistości, w której jego alternatywne ja nigdy nie czekało na Doktora i przekonuje się jak bardzo jego życie wpłynęło na losy załogi Torchwood Cardiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkie światy Everetta

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na życzenie Katty Blake, które brzmiało _Torchwood fic; Jack dowiaduje się o/trafia do weirdo alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której Ianto nie zginął w Thames House. Tyle angstu, ile da się z tego wycisnąć._

1.

 

Painting pictures of a thousand different paths

 

Jest wiele czasów, światów i miejsc.

 

Londyn, lipiec 2007

 

Piekło rozpętuje się dokładnie o szesnastej dziesięć.

Jest akurat w archiwum, szukając artefaktu, którego domagają się na siedemnastym piętrze, gdy jeden z duchów staje się nagle materialny i zanim strzela, Ianto myśli, czy Jimmy wreszcie wygra zakład, ten, że któryś z duchów w końcu potknie się o biurko. Potem ginie Leslie, a potem i sam duch (nie-duch), bo Jamie, szef wydziału, trzyma w zabezpieczonej zbrojowni naprawdę wielką spluwę z któregoś z przyszłych stuleci.

Potem Jamie zamyka kuloodporne drzwi.

Tego, że jest ich tylko dwudziestu siedmiu dowiaduje się później, gdy wie już, że Lisa nie żyje, a jemu najprawdopodobniej grozi zespół stresu pourazowego, poza tym urodził się pod cholernie szczęśliwą gwiazdą, przynajmniej takie jest zdanie doktora z Cardiff.

Nie wybiera retconu; zamiast tego wyjeżdża do Glasgow. Nie w konkretnym celu, to po prostu pierwszy pociąg, jaki jechał do gdziekolwiek.

 

Cardiff, lipiec 2007

 

Ianto Jones ma dwadzieścia cztery lata; zakład krawiecki swojego ojca przejął pięć lat temu, tuż po jego śmierci i musiał przez to rzucić studia, ale to nie takie złe życie, jak kiedyś myślał.

Nie ma pojęcia, co Jack Harkness robi ze swoim płaszczem — Ianto naprawia go przynajmniej raz na kilka tygodni, ale kapitan jest jego najlepszym klientem, więc nie protestuje.

— Ryzykowna praca — tłumaczy kiedyś Harkness. — Siły specjalne.

— To po co marnować taki płaszcz?

— Daj spokój, to część mojego czaru. — Jack posyła mu jeden z tych swoich rozbrajających uśmiechów (obejmujący większość zębów), po którym Ianto zawsze ma ochotę się rumienić. Niemniej coś w tym jest; Jack Harkness naprawdę wygląda na kogoś, kto łapałby przestępców, powiewając płaszczem, a potem odchodził w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

Niektórzy ludzie są po prostu materiałem na superbohaterów.

Zamiast mówić cokolwiek, jak zawsze pomaga mu założyć płaszcz, na rękawie którego prawie nie da się dostrzec śladów po (zębach?) rozdarciu. Potem poprawia kołnierzyk.

— Do zobaczenia niedługo.

— Trzymam za słowo, kapitanie Harkness.

 

Cardiff, marzec 2009

 

— _Elektrownia jądrowa_. _Każdego dnia nowe doświadczenie_.

— Przestań.

— _Przepraszam_.

Toshiko słyszy, jak Ianto bierze głęboki wdech i wydech, potem jeszcze dwa.

— _Możesz powiedzieć Jackowi_ …

Ianto milknie na chwilę, a potem dodaje szybko:

— _Nieważne_.

— Coś wymyślę. Nic zbyt romantycznego, obiecuję.

Głos Ianto jest spokojny, jak zawsze i Tosh myśli, że powinien krzyczeć, nawet płakać. Ale Ianto pewnie siedzi pod ścianą i poprawia krawat albo spokojnie patrzy na liczniki odliczające sekundę za sekundą, minuta pięćdziesiąt cztery, pięćdziesiąt trzy, dwa, jeden.

— _Tosh_? _W porządku_?

— Nie do końca — przyznaje szczerze, bo zaczynają jej drętwieć palce, które przyciska do rany.

— Chyba… Chyba w końcu schrzaniliśmy.

— _Na to wygląda_. _Zaopiekujcie się Myfanwy, dobrze_? _I_ …

— … Nie będziemy używać ekspresu do kawy. I tak nie potrafimy. — Tosh zagryza wargę, do krwi. — Będę tęskniła za twoją kawą.

— _Okej_.

Alarm cichnie i Tosh słyszy tylko szum w słuchawce.

 

Cardiff, sierpień 2009

 

W gruncie rzeczy zostawienie Torchwood nie było taką trudną rzeczą.

Każdy z nich potrafił wiele rzeczy i Jack czasem myśli o powrocie do latania. Póki co Ianto pracuje jako asystent w jednej z tych wielkich firm, a Jack wciąż próbuje namówić go na otworzenie kawiarni, mają na to dość pieniędzy, kwestia leży w robieniu czegokolwiek.

Czasem tylko załatwia coś na własną rękę, czasem umiera w zaułkach i wraca do domu, po drodze wyrzucając do kosza zakrwawioną koszulę (w samochodzie zawsze trzyma zapasową, tak na wszelki wypadek).

Nawet jeśli Ianto wie, nigdy o tym nie wspomina i tak jest dobrze. Wystarczająco dobrze.

 

Cardiff, wrzesień 2009

 

— Próbowaliśmy, Rhi. Naprawdę próbowaliśmy.

Rhiannon nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy w swoją nieruszoną herbatę, i tak jest za każdym razem, gdy Ianto przychodzi, więc może rzeczywiście nie powinien.

Ianto zamyka na chwilę oczy i myśli o Louis, która nie założyła soczewek, o dziesięciu procentach dzieci, o żołnierzach UNITu pomagających w odbudowywaniu Torchwood, o kostnicy i archiwum, które okazały się nienaruszone przez wybuch, tak samo jak niższe kondygnacje. O Jacku, który czeka na niego w ich mieszkaniu (kiedyś mieszkaniu Ianto, zadziwiające, jak niektóre rzeczy się zmieniają), albo znowu zniknął na całą noc. O wszystkim, tylko nie o Mici bawiącej się starymi zabawkami Davida w pokoju obok.

W końcu wstaje i wkłada swój pusty kubek do zlewu. Odkręca wodę i płucze go kilka razy, a potem odstawia na suszarkę. Gdy się odwraca, Rhiannon wciąż siedzi w tej samej pozycji.

— Muszę iść — mówi tylko, zakładając płaszcz i klepiąc się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu kluczyków. — Będę w przyszłym tygodniu.

— Ianto. — Słyszy, więc podnosi głowę i napotyka wzrok Rhiannon, która wreszcie patrzy prosto na niego.

— Nie przychodź.

 

Londyn, lipiec 2007

 

Piekło rozpętuje się o szesnastej dziesięć.

Jest akurat w drodze do archiwum, na jednej z klatek schodowych, bo w czasie zmian mało kto używa wind. Mija jednego z duchów, tkwiącego pomiędzy ósmym a siódmym piętrem, gdy ten powoli staje się materialny.

To by było na tyle, myśli.

 

2.

 

Was it you I saw standing naked at the  
doorway of some other world?

_i_

 

Londyn, lipiec 2007

 

Znalazła go na końcu Westferry Road, przy Lower Aberden; siedział w połowie schodów wiodących nad brzeg rzeki. Zeszła kilka stopni i stanęła tuż za jego plecami, stukot obcasów odbił się echem po pustej okolicy, stuk, stuk. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią w sposób, którego nie potrafiła rozszyfrować, a potem odezwał się, nim zdążyła otworzyć usta.

— To koniec, tak? — spytał i nie była pewna, co ma na myśli, bitwę czy Jedynkę, najprawdopodobniej oba. — Podasz mi retcon, prawda?

— Tak — mruknęła Suzie, wkładając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. — Rozkaz Harknessa.

— Szlag — powiedział tylko, odwracając spojrzenie w stronę rzeki.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Dzieciak był brudny po bitwie i wciąż miał ślady krwi na rękach; musiało mu być zimno w samych spodniach od garnituru i koszuli. Był też spokojny. Spokojny podczas całej bitwy, po śmierci swojej dziewczyny, wykonując rozkazy Jacka, przedzierając się do archiwum. Oczywiście to mógł być szok, adrenalina albo instynkt samobójczy, ale…

— Pieprzyć to — rzuciła. Jones spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony odpowiedzią.

— Pieprzyć Harknessa. Mam dla ciebie propozycję.

Uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia, ale odpowiedziała, nim zdołał zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie.

— Widziałam cię dzisiaj, Jones i chcę cię w Trójce, w Cardiff. Jesteś Walijczykiem, prawda?

To najwyraźniej nie była propozycja, której się spodziewał.

Usiadła obok niego, zachowując odpowiedni dystans i oparła dłonie na kolanach. Ze schodów rozciągał się widok na rzekę i rozświetlone miasto po drugiej stronie; od wody ciągnęło lekkim chłodem, więc otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem.

— Pomyśl o tym, Jones. Mogę porozmawiać z Harknessem. Nie chce nikogo z Londynu w swojej ukochanej centrali, ale potrzebujemy analityka i archiwisty. Jesteś nim, jesteś z Torchwood i właśnie przeżyłeś to, co my nazywamy lokalnym końcem świata. Potrzebujemy ludzi, którzy potrafią walczyć o przetrwanie. Plus — uśmiechnęła się, może trochę zbyt sztucznie — najwyższy czas zacząć zatrudniać lokalnych, wiesz, kogoś, kto jest w stanie przeczytać napisy na znakach.

— Chcesz mnie w Torchwood? Po tym wszystkim?

— Owszem. Co, myślisz, że teraz potrafiłbyś robić cokolwiek innego? — Zaśmiała się. — Pracować w jakimś biurze? Są tylko dwa sposoby na opuszczenie Torchwood, Jones. Śmierć albo retcon. Nie wiem, który głupszy.

— Tego nie było w naszym kontrakcie.

— Nasze rządy, nasze zasady.

W płaszczu znalazła stary paragon, a z kieszeni koszuli Jonesa wyciągnęła długopis, którego ten jakimś cudem nie zgubił. Nawet nie zaprotestował, gdy to zrobiła. Położyła paragon na kolanie i zapisała na nim ciąg liczb, po czym oddała go Jonesowi wraz z długopisem.

— Zadzwoń do mnie, jak zmienisz zdanie. Masz dwa dni.

Dwa dni później byli w drodze do Cardiff, gdy zadzwonił jej telefon; na wyświetlaczu migał nieznany jej numer.

— Costello — rzuciła.

— _Wchodzę w to_.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko.

— Oddzwonię.

 

_ii_

 

Cardiff, sierpień 2012

 

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą oglądał, była śmierć gwiazdy i powstanie czarnej dziury w gwiazdozbiorze Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, wbrew pozorom nic spektakularnego, ale wciąż wartego uwagi. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył po otwarciu oczu, był sufit czegoś, co wyglądało na stary, ziemski magazyn. Tuż nad jego głową słabo migotała przepalająca się jarzeniówka. Poza tym było ciemno; za granicą wyznaczaną przez światło prawie wszystko tonęło w ciemnościach.

Wstał z ziemi i otrzepał płaszcz. Wszechświat najwyraźniej miał skrzywione poczucie humoru albo wszystkie drogi rzeczywiście prowadziły do Rzymu. Podwinął rękaw płaszcza i koszuli, chcąc choć sprawdzić datę i miejsce, a później zastanawiać się, jakim cudem w ogóle się tutaj znalazł (złe miejsce, zapewne zły czas i zła galaktyka), gdy ciemność przecięła smuga światła, prawdopodobnie z latarki i Jack odruchowo wycofał się w stronę sterty skrzyń, sięgając do futerału na biodrze. Webleya nie było, ale przyzwyczajenie wciąż wygrywało. Zaklął w myślach.

Światło — lekko drżące — zbliżyło się i Jack usłyszał kroki. A potem zobaczył Ianto.  
Ianto, w jednym z jego garniturów, z pistoletem w ręce, zupełnie żywego i tak, najwyraźniej wszystkie drogi, wszechświat, złe miejsce i zły czas.

— Pokaż się.

Głos Ianto był spokojny, jak zawsze, ale też absolutnie pewny i to było coś nowego, innego niż Jack pamiętał. Zanim pomyślał, zrobił krok i wyszedł z cienia prosto w smugę światła, i to by było na tyle w kwestii niewracania do domu.

Przez chwilę Ianto wyglądał na zszokowanego. Potem, z zupełnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, celował prosto w jego głowę.

— Ianto? — Jack zrobił krok w jego stronę.

— Nie ruszaj się.

— Ianto.

— Powiedziałem, stój.

Ale Jack zrobił kolejny krok i w tym samym momencie usłyszał strzał; kula uderzyła w ziemię tuż przy jego stopach.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?

— Strzał ostrzegawczy — odpowiedział Ianto, wciąż zupełnie spokojnie. Jack odruchowo uniósł ręce w geście poddania się. Wyglądało to na jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie, przynajmniej w tym momencie, cokolwiek właśnie się działo.

Ianto musiał usłyszeć coś w słuchawce, bo aktywował urządzenie jedną ręką, wciąż trzymając Jacka na muszce.

— Tak, znalazłem naszego gościa. Powiedz reszcie, by tu przyszli.

— Ianto, co się do cholery dzieje? To ja, Jack…

— Nie wiem, kim jesteś. Nie nim w każdym razie.

— Co? Ale…

— Jack Harkness nie żyje — wyjaśnił Ianto. — Osobiście zamknąłem jego ciało w kostnicy, trzy lata temu.

W pierwszym odruchu chciał zaprotestować. To nie było możliwe. Doktor powiedział mu, że to niemożliwe, że nie mógł umrzeć, że zawsze będzie wracał do życia, przez tysiąclecia. Ale tu i teraz był najwyraźniej martwy (jakiś Jack był martwy), i jakoś wcale go to nie cieszyło.

W tym samym momencie pojawiła się reszta grupy. Najpierw Gwen, a tuż za nią Tosh i Owen, oboje żywi i…

— O Boże — powiedziała Gwen, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

Zdecydowanie o Boże, pomyślał Jack.

 

_iii_

 

— Jaki mamy rok?

— Dwa tysiące dziesiąty?

— Jest dwa tysiące dwunasty. Dwudziesty czwarty sierpnia.

Sierpień. Więc Ianto miał teraz dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy miał dwadzieścia cztery i dwadzieścia sześć. Ciągle zbyt młodo.

— Więc? Umarłeś w dwa tysiące dziewiątym. Trzeciego listopada. Jesteś z dwa tysiące dziesiątego? Możesz to wyjaśnić?

— Przypuszczam, że wylądowałem w równoległym wszechświecie.

— Przypuszczasz?

— Tak. Ponieważ w moim świecie, w tym roku, Torchwood już nie istnieje. Nie to Torchwood w każdym razie.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Owen i Tosh spoglądali na siebie z niepokojem; Ianto tylko zbladł. Nie widział reakcji Gwen, która stała za jego plecami.

— Szczelina? — zapytała Tosh.

— Nie sądzę — odpowiedział, zgodnie z prawdą. Ianto zignorował go i zwrócił się do Owena.

— Wyniki?

— Nie wcześniej, niż za pół godziny. Póki co — wskazał podbródkiem na Jacka — badanie wizualne. Albo oryginalna kopia albo zły brat bliźniak.

— Chodź za mną — powiedział Ianto, tym jego nowym, całkowicie pewnym głosem i może właśnie to sprawiło, że Jack poszedł za nim, tak jak Ianto zawsze podążał za Jackiem. Pozostali zostali tam, gdzie byli. Wydawali się ufać Ianto w sposób, w jaki tylko Tosh i Jack ufali mu w tym drugim świecie. Nie potrafił jeszcze zdecydować, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

Kiedy ostatni raz widział to miejsce, było stertą ruin. Podświadomie oczekiwał ziejącej w suficie dziury i zniszczonych sprzętów, ale tu wszystko było nienaruszone. Przez ten moment, gdy szedł za Ianto po metalowych schodach Torchwood Cardiff, nie potrafił dostrzec zbyt wielu różnic, może poza tym, że pokój narad nadal był na swoim starym miejscu, tak samo jak cieplarnia. Panował może trochę większy porządek, ale z drugiej strony to akurat było kwestią względną. Potem Ianto skręcił w korytarz tuż przy głównym wejściu i gestem nakazał mu iść przed sobą. Zeszli schodami, dwa poziomy niżej, prosto do kostnicy. Jack pamiętał te korytarze aż za dobrze, tak samo, jak rzędy ponumerowanych szuflad wznoszących się pod sufit. Ianto wybrał lewą ścianę, drugi rząd od dołu. Otworzył szufladę z numerem pięćdziesiąt jeden, rozpiął pokrowiec i nagle Jack patrzył na swoje własne ciało, zimne i blade, i tak, definitywnie martwe.

— Jak to się stało? — zapytał, bo to było dobre pytanie.

— Strzelanina — odpowiedział Ianto. — Ocalił mi życie.

— Przykro mi.

— Przestań. — Ianto zapiął torbę i wsunął szufladę, może trochę zbyt gwałtownie niż powinien. — To przecież Torchwood.

O tak.

 

_iv_

 

O wszechświatach równoległych uczono go jeszcze w Agencji, ale już wtedy były quasi-mitem, opowieściami dla ciekawych, reliktem przeszłości. Dawne przejścia zamknęły się bezpowrotnie wraz z końcem Wojny Czasu, prawdopodobnie jedynego momentu we wszechświecie, którego daty nikt nie potrafił określić. Tylko czasem wybuch gwiazdy miał wystarczającą energię do wytworzenia miejscowego zakrzywienia przestrzeni, ale tak powstałe tunele czasoprzestrzenne były zbyt niestabilne, by ktokolwiek odważył się nimi podróżować.  
Najwyraźniej nieśmiertelność rozwiązywała ten konkretny problem.

Pierwszą historię tego świata opowiedział mu Ianto, beznamiętnym tonem archiwisty dyktującego wyuczone na pamięć fakty, siedząc po przeciwległej stronie stołu w pokoju przesłuchań.

— Jack pojawił się w Cardiff w dziewięćdziesiątym szóstym. Został schwytany przez ówczesny zespół, ale szybko zdali sobie sprawę, że ze swoją wiedzą jest lepszym materiałem na agenta niż więźnia. Przejął Trójkę w dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym. Był na akcji w Irlandii, gdy Alex Hopkins zabił cały zespół i sam popełnił samobójstwo.

Historia najwyraźniej toczyła się podobnie, tyle że ten Jack nigdy nie był nieśmiertelny. Kwestią pozostawało pytanie o punkt zwrotny. Czy kiedykolwiek spotkał Doktora i Rose? Albo po prostu został, bo Torchwood zabrało jego manipulator Vorteksem (musiało, inaczej by uciekł, chyba że manipulator był uszkodzony, tak jak jego własny)? Dlaczego po prostu nie zniknął po dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym?

Ten Jack umarł, ratując życie Ianto i było oczywistym, że Ianto wciąż czuł się winny.

Drugą opowiedziała mu Gwen, jak zawsze ufna Gwen, inna od tej, którą zostawił na Ziemi, z ruinami Torchwood w spadku. Podskakiwała prawie za każdym razem, gdy się do niej zbliżał, więc szybko nauczył się dawać znać o swojej obecności.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała raz. — To po prostu dziwne… Ty. Tutaj. Żywy. — Zaśmiała się nerwowo. — Jak duch, tylko…

— Uwierz, wiem, co czujesz.

Spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.

— Poddałeś się, co? — spytała, opierając ręce na biodrach i przekrzywiając głowę. Przydługa grzywka opadała jej na oczy. Skinął głową, bo to najwyraźniej było oczywiste.

— Też byliśmy gotowi się poddać. Po twojej śmierci, znaczy się. Byliśmy… nie wiedzieliśmy, co robić. No i Ianto, był zdruzgotany. Ty i on… znaczy, nasz Jack i on, byli razem przez dwa lata. Tylko… nie mów mu, że ci opowiedziałam, dobrze?

Dotknęła ręką brzegu biurka, a potem usiadła na krześle, ruchem głowy wskazując mu puste miejsce przy biurku Toshiko.

— Obiecuję.

— Martwiliśmy się, że zrobi coś głupiego. Stracił Lisę, swoją dziewczynę, w Canary Wharf, potem ciebie. Ale myliliśmy się, wiesz? Znał wszystkie kody, procedury. Prawie tu zamieszkał i Tosh zabrało tygodnie, żeby go stąd wyciągnąć, by odpoczął. Ale po tych kilku tygodniach było dla nas oczywiste, że po prostu przejął dowodzenie.

— Co?

— Ianto Jones, jeden z najmłodszych liderów w historii Torchwood. Przecież widziałeś, jak rozstawia nas po kątach.

Roześmiała się, dokładnie tak samo, jak pamiętał, choć przez ostatni rok ich znajomości Gwen śmiała się naprawdę rzadko.

— Jest dobrym dowódcą, Jack. Trochę chłodnym, ale pójdziemy za nim w ogień, nawet Owen. Trochę pomarudzi, owszem, ale liczy się efekt, prawda? Hej?

Będąc szczerym, nie do końca potrafił to sobie wyobrazić, nawet jeśli dowody miał tuż przed oczami. Ianto nie był materiałem na dowódcę, był doskonały jako ciche wsparcie, nie ktoś, kto stał na pierwszej linii frontu, albo po prostu miał potencjał, którego Jack nigdy nie zauważył.

— Jest… Jest szczęśliwy? — zapytał. — Teraz?

— Oczywiście, że jest. Czemu…

Prychnęła.

— Ojcze litościwy, mężczyźni i ich zdolność percepcji. Nie widziałeś obrączki, prawda? On i Toshiko. Tych dwoje mogłoby podbić świat, naprawdę, cieszę się, że mamy ich po swojej stronie, ale jakby co, Owen i ja przyłączamy się do rewolucji.

W gruncie rzeczy nie było w tym nic zaskakującego. Tosh i Ianto byli do siebie bardzo podobni, obydwoje inteligentni i cisi, z ciętym poczuciem humoru, które Tosh zazwyczaj ukrywała.

— Kiedy to się stało?

— Pół roku temu. Żadnych anomalii w dniu ślubu. Tak dla odmiany.

 

_v_

 

— Nie myśl nawet o zacieśnianiu więzi — powiedział Owen, nalewając pierwsze pięćdziesiatki wódki i odstawiając butelkę na stół do autopsji. — Nie jestem Gwen, plotkowanie to nie moja działka.

— Przyszedłem pić, nie plotkować.

Owen przesunął w jego stronę kieliszek i sam uniósł swój.

— Zazwyczaj pijam z trupami w połowie drugiej butelki — stwierdził, a potem wypił i z hukiem odstawił kieliszek na blat.

— To trochę niezdrowe, nie uważasz?

— Pracuję z trupami, mogę pić z trupami.

— Racja.

Wódka trochę paliła w gardle, ale poza tym nie robiła na nim większego wrażenia. Plusem nieśmiertelności była duża odporność na alkohol, minusem fakt, że upicie się zajmowało naprawdę dużo czasu. W miarę jak pili, Owenowi rozwiązywał się język. Jack myślał raczej o dobrej whisky, która jako jedyna dawała efekt. W prosektorium stało zbyt dużo sprzętu. Na kitlu Owena brakowało przypinek. Centrala była zupełnie cicha, nie licząc pracy komputerów. Zbyt cicha. Tęsknił za Myfanwy.

— Wolałem cię w dżinsach — mruknął Owen. — Nie obraź się, ale ten cały militarny styl jest trochę zbyt gejowski. Nawet jak na ciebie.

— Niemniej działa.

— W twoim wypadku działał nawet worek na zwłoki. Sprawdzaliśmy, kiedyś. Tosh wygrała zakład.

Jack parsknął śmiechem.

— To był cichy tydzień i wszyscy odkryliśmy u siebie pracoholizm, dziękujemy bardzo. Przez szczelinę przeleciała tylko skrzynka polskiej wódki, jakieś dobro, tak w ramach odmiany.

Owen wykapał resztę alkoholu z butelki i spojrzał na Jacka nieco z wyrzutem.

— To niesprawiedliwe, nasz Jack szybciej lądował pod stołem.

— Kiedyś przeżyłem śmierć z zatrucia alkoholowego.

— Jasne — prychnął Owen. — I cudownie zmartwychwstałeś, o reinkarnacjo Chrystusa?

— Sam zdiagnozowałeś.

— Twój Owen był idiotą, tak?

— Może czasami.

— Więc w ramach bycia idiotą, rada. Najwyraźniej musicie sypiać ze sobą w każdym wszechświecie, ale przestań wodzić wzrokiem za Ianto. Tosh.

Prawda. Tosh.

— Czy Ianto… — zaczął, nie do końca wiedząc, jak sprecyzować pytanie, ani co w ogóle wyprawiał, pytając Owena.

— Ej, nie, nie, nie, nawet nie zaczynaj. Chcesz coś wiedzieć, sam go zapytaj.

— Myślisz, że mi odpowie?

— Nie.

Owen wyciągnął spod stołu kolejną butelkę, ale nalał tylko Jackowi.

— Gnojek nigdy nic nie mówi, jeśli nie musi. Jesteśmy pieprzonymi mistrzami w odczytywaniu jego nastrojów. Czasem mam ochotę mu przyłożyć, naprawdę. Pij.

Wypił. Owen nalewał dalej.

— Dlaczego nie przyłożysz?

— Mielibyśmy regularną bitwę i Tosh zabiłaby nas za niszczenie sprzętu. A później Gwen zamknęłaby nas w celi. Raz tak było. Nigdy więcej. Trupy trzymamy w szafie. Pancernej. — Przebiegł wzrokiem po ścianie, gdzieś za plecami Jacka. — Nie lubiliśmy się za bardzo na początku.

— Jakoś mnie to nie zaskakuje.

— Oho, problemy i w twoim raju?

— Byłeś większym dupkiem w moim raju.

— Odczuwam szacunek dla samego siebie. Niech to.

Przez chwilę Owen obracał w palcach butelkę, a potem wypił duszkiem, zdecydowanie za dużo. Odstawił ją z hukiem na stół.

— Wiesz, co było w Canary Wharf? Burdel. Podobno ten cały Doktor zatrzymał apokalipsę i odesłał Cybermanów i Daleków w cholerę. I zniknął. Tyle że wiesz, jaki był problem? Zostawił burdel. Dwudziestu siedmiu żywych, czterysta pięćdziesiąt osiem trupów, sam liczyłem i ponad trzystu Cybermanów. W większości częściowo skonwertowanych, ale kilkadziesiąt tych puszek wciąż latało po wieży. Cokolwiek Doktor zrobił, sprzątnął tylko tych z innego świata. Kiedy przyjechaliśmy, ty, ja i Suzie, UNIT sprzątał niedobitki. Personel medyczny…

Owen umilkł na chwilę i Jack nawet nie próbował go poganiać. Być może dlatego, że Owen Harper nie miał w zwyczaju zwierzać się z czegokolwiek.

— Dokonałem eutanazji na tym, co zostało z tych ludzi. Ja i kilku lekarzy UNITu. Chcesz wiedzieć, na ilu?

Naprawdę nie chciał.

— Znaleźliśmy go na dwudziestym ósmym piętrze. Był naszym pierwszym ocalałym. Klęczał przy jednym z nich, rozumiesz, to była jego narzeczona czy coś, w połowie pokryta metalem i wiesz, co zrobiłem? Powiedziałem mu, że to środki przeciwbólowe, gdy robiłem zastrzyk jego dziewczynie.

Owen przerwał na chwilę, tylko po to, by wziąć wdech. Ściskał swoją szklankę chyba trochę zbyt mocno i w ogóle nie zwracał na to uwagi.

— Wiesz, co ty zrobiłeś? Przepytałeś go, a potem dałeś mu słuchawkę, połączyłeś go z Tosh i kazałeś zabrać nas do archiwów, bo znał tę chrzanioną wieżę i miał kody dostępu. Powiedziałeś mu, że potrzebujemy broni. I wiesz co? Zostawił ją i zrobił to, zaprowadził nas tam, mijając ciała swoich kolegów, chrzanione piętro za piętrem. Raz prawie dostał, bo wpadliśmy na jeden z ostatków, ale sprzątnął go jakiś dzieciak z UNITu. Gdy tam dotarliśmy, zacząłeś zbierać, co nasze i tyle. Uciekł wtedy, nie dziwię mu się. Prawie dał ci w pysk, też się nie dziwię.

Najwyraźniej Canary Wharf zawsze było tym drażliwym punktem.

— Co dalej?

— Ty? Ty, Harkness, dałeś Suzie rozkaz. Miała go znaleźć i podać mu retcon. Na szczęście była mądrzejsza od ciebie i zatrudniła go za twoimi plecami. Lubiła go. Cholera, nigdy nie lubiła nikogo z nas. Kiedy tu trafił, był dla mnie cholernie miły, zdystansowany, ale miły i chciało mi się rzygać za każdym razem, rozumiesz?

Sądził, że owszem, rozumiał.

— Co stało się z Suzie? — zapytał.

— Wypadek samochodowy w styczniu dwa tysiące dziewiątego. Najgłupsza śmierć z możliwych. Leży w kostnicy, tuż obok ciebie. Straciliśmy zastępcę dowódcy i dowódcę, to był pieprzony rok, mówię ci.

Ten Jack był najwyraźniej dupkiem. Ten Jack nigdy nie był zaślepiony czekaniem na Doktora, więc Suzie Costello nie popełniła samobójstwa, nie zatraciła się w głupim marzeniu o nieśmiertelności. Ten Jack nigdy nie spotkał Marty Jones, więc Owen Harper nigdy nie umarł. W tym świecie nigdy nie pojawili się Gray i John — może ich pojawienie się nie było w ogóle możliwe — więc nie zginęła Toshiko. Nie było go na Ziemi w sześćdziesiątym piątym roku, więc czterdzieści cztery lata później nikt nie zniszczył Torchwood i Ianto nie umarł na podłodze Thames House.  
Proste równanie i niezbyt satysfakcjonujący wynik.

— Co stało się z Suzie w twoim świecie?

— Samobójstwo.

— Cholera jasna.

— Zdarza się.

— Torchwood — mruknął Owen.

Trupy na porządku dziennym. Średnia czas pracy: cztery lata. Jego własne, tutejsze trzynaście musiało być rekordem. Jego własne sto dziesięć lat tak naprawdę się nie liczyło.

— Słuchaj stary, głupio pytać, ale co stało się w twoim świecie. Wiesz, z nami?

Owen patrzył na niego, jakby naprawdę chciał wiedzieć.

— Ty, wybuch w elektrowni. Tosh, postrzał w brzuch. Dotarliśmy za późno. Potem rząd wysadził to miejsce. Ianto…

Ale Owen przerwał mu, unosząc otwartą dłoń.

— Okej. Zapomnij, że pytałem.

 

_vi_

 

Musiało minąć dużo czasu, nim zdecydował się porozmawiać z Ianto. Czuł się dziwnie, pukając do własnego gabinetu. Ianto gestem zaprosił go do środka, więc wszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi; zamek zaskoczył z cichym kliknięciem.

Ianto siedział przy biurku, na którym leżały uporządkowane kupki dokumentów i kilka rozrzuconych, nad którymi najwyraźniej pracował. Patrzył teraz na niego przenikliwie, wciąż przykładając długopis do jednej z zadrukowanych kartek.

— Przyszedłem… porozmawiać?

— Domyśliłem się tego — odpowiedział Ianto, odkładając długopis i splatając przed sobą dłonie. — Chyba że wolisz patrzeć?

— Zawsze wolę patrzeć.

Ianto tylko uniósł brew. Sceptycznie.

Prawdą było, że nie wiedział, co powiedzieć (rzadka rzecz). Nie przychodziło się do kogoś, kto był, ale nie był twoim martwym kochankiem, żeby powiedzieć: przepraszam, że cię zabiłem. Albo: zostawiłem przez ciebie Ziemię, wiesz? i: nie lubię tej wersji ciebie.  
Z drugiej strony stanie i milczenie też nie przynosiło niczego dobrego.

— Przepraszam za zamieszanie? — powiedział w końcu, bo to było równie dobre, jak cokolwiek innego.

— Nie twoja wina? Choć jeśli to tobie zawdzięczam Owena na kacu, to może rzeczywiście twoja.

— Ma słabą głowę.

— Akurat.

Jack wsadził ręce do kieszeni spodni. Nawet w panującym w gabinecie półcieniu mógł zauważyć, że Ianto miał podkrążone oczy, mimo tego, że ostatnich kilka dni było spokojnych, nieliczne drobne zachwiania szczeliny, nic więcej, żadnej apokalipsy.

— Traktują mnie jak jego i to ci przeszkadza, prawda? To, że mi ufają.

— Wszyscy mu coś zawdzięczaliśmy. Oczywiście, że ci ufają. Odruch.

— Ty nie, prawda?

— Nie.

— Pozwoliłeś mi tu zostać.

Ianto uniósł brwi.

— Może ufam sobie?

Ta nowa wiara w siebie wciąż trochę go zaskakiwała.

— Nie przywykłem do takiego ciebie — powiedział szczerze Jack.

— Więc jaki jest?

— Co?

— Ianto z twojego świata. Jaki jest?

— Nie żyje.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj. W końcu to Torchwood.

Mimo to przysiadł na brzegu biurka, na którym nie stał koralowiec, i które było bardziej czyste niż jego własne. Pamiętał, że Ianto siadał w ten sposób prawie za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali. Nie potrafił się zdecydować, co myśli o tej zamianie ról.

— Nigdy nie stracił Lisy w Canary Wharf. Była częściowo skonwertowana i próbował ją ocalić, więc… uwiódł mnie, żebym dał mu pracę. Oszukać oszusta, to dopiero coś. Był… niedostrzegalny, najpierw. Lisa w końcu umarła, ale on został. Cieszyłem się, że został.

To nie była historia, którą chciał dzielić się z kimkolwiek. Rzadko dzielił się tymi najbardziej osobistymi, może poza Ianto, który i tak nigdy nie miał wiedzieć wszystkiego. Być może był pierwszą osobą, która kiedyś mogła wiedzieć.  
Tyle że to był Ianto. Dowódca Torchwood, z obrączką na palcu, w rozpiętych marynarkach na białych koszulach i najwyraźniej uparty dupek, ale wciąż Ianto, dla którego Jack chciał poddać Ziemię, raz, nie wyszło.

— Zmienił się potem. Był bardziej otwarty. Lojalny aż do bólu, zawsze tuż za moimi plecami. Wiedział te wszystkie małe rzeczy, których nikt inny nie zauważał, nawet Gwen.

— Brzmi dobrze.

Jack roześmiał się krótko.

— Opuściłem Torchwood, gdy umarł.

Opuściłem Ziemię, gdy umarł.

— Wiesz, naprawdę nie musisz mi tego mówić.

— Może chcę?

Na to Ianto nie odpowiedział.

— Powiedział ci kiedyś, że cię kocha? Twój Jack?

— Tak.

— Mądry ja.

— Rozumiem, że ty nie.

— Nigdy. Miałem swoje powody. Myślałem… Pod koniec to i tak nie miało znaczenia.

Ianto patrzył na niego uważnie.

— Jesteś inny — powiedział w końcu. — Smutniejszy. Bardziej cichy. — Zastanowił się, zanim dodał ostatnie słowo. — Starszy.

— Jaki byłem w tym świecie?

Tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, więc zdziwił się, gdy ta nadeszła.

— Bezpośredni i otwarty. Flirtował ze wszystkim, co się rusza. — Ianto uśmiechnął się i coś błyszczało w jego oczach, gdy o tym mówił. Oparł łokieć o blat biurka, a policzek na zwiniętej w pięść dłoni.

— Głośny. Uparty i zarozumiały. Pieprzony superbohater. Obiecał pokazać mi gwiazdy, kiedyś, gdy szczelina się uspokoi. Oczywiście to nigdy nie miało miejsca.

— Brzmi dobrze.

Jack potrafił sobie wyobrazić takiego siebie. Młody Jack, po spotkaniu Doktora, ale przed Satelitą Pięć. Jack, który został w tym miejscu, w Cardiff, w Walii, na Ziemi, bo po prostu tego chciał. Śmiertelny Jack, na którego nie czekały tysiąclecia, tylko jedno życie, które chciał spędzić tutaj, w tym czasie, z tym konkretnym mężczyzną.  
Jack, który się nie bał.

Prawda była taka, że lubił tego Jacka, lubił historię tego świata. Może poza tą częścią o zbyt wczesnym umieraniu.  
Lubił umieć nie popełniać błędów. Zbyt wielu w każdym razie.

 

3.

 

People my people!  
Captain my captain!

_i_

 

Być może pozostali wydelegowali Toshiko (to zawsze działało w ten sposób, gdy Jack zamykał się w gabinecie, posyłali jego), być może przyszła sama z siebie. Stanęła w drzwiach gabinetu i oparła się o framugę, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Miała na sobie ten fioletowy szalik, który kupił jej na ostatnie urodziny.

— Wyjdź na świat — powiedziała. — Nie zasłaniaj się robotą papierkową.

— Chcę to skończyć.

— To się nigdy nie kończy. Choć może rzeczywiście jesteś na dobrej drodze, by uzupełnić wszystkie braki, aż do tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego. Założyciele będą ci wdzięczni.

— Zostawcie mi kawałek pizzy.

— Ianto… — Podeszła bliżej i wyjęła mu długopis z rąk, a potem oparła dłonie na brzegu biurka.

— Nikt nie każe ci udawać, że jest w porządku. Nikt z nas nie udaje. Po prostu… potrzebujemy tego? Wszyscy. W jego świecie prawdopodobnie my…

— Prawie. Rozmawiałem z nim.

— O? Jednak.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Ianto.

— Po prostu…

Usiadła mu na kolanach i objęła go. Wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jej szyi. Tosh pachniała jak zawsze, mieszaniną perfum i czegoś metalicznego, czego nigdy nie potrafił do końca sprecyzować.

— To dziwne, mieć go tutaj z powrotem, nawet jeśli jest inny, i nie wiem, co mam robić.

— Będziesz wiedział — odpowiedziała. — W końcu zawsze wiesz.

Oczywiście, że w końcu zawsze wiedział. Nie miał innego wyjścia.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? — mruknął.

— Oczywiście. — Toshiko wzięła głęboki wdech. — I wiem, że kochałeś Jacka i prawdopodobnie wciąż kochasz go bardziej, niż mnie, ale to nie boli, rozumiesz?

— Tosh…

— Nie. Posłuchaj mnie. To jest Jack i rozumiem. Nawet śmieje się tak samo. Opowiada podobne żarty. Mam wrażenie, że zapominam, Gwen chyba też, bo czasem mówimy rzeczy, które powinien wiedzieć, a nie wie i… też nie mam pojęcia, co powinnam zrobić.

 

_ii_

 

Jack Harkness był wszystkim, czym Ianto nie był: czymś egzotycznym i nieco tajemniczym. Pociągał za sobą ludzi jak magnes; podążało się za nim, czasem nawet wbrew sobie. Dla Ianto zaczęło się to w Canary Wharf (niezbyt szczęśliwy początek czegokolwiek, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery) i trwało aż do końca.

Jego pierwsze miesiące w Cardiff nie należały do najłatwiejszych. Owen — być może z powodu wyrzutów sumienia — traktował go trochę jak jajko, które w każdej chwili mogło się stłuc, obserwując, czy nie przejawia skłonności samobójczych albo depresji. Tosh zaakceptowała go bez problemów, Suzie chyba nawet lubiła. To Jack od początku był problemem, jak wtedy, gdy zgodnie z poleceniem Suzie, stawił się do pracy na początku sierpnia.

— Okej, co się tutaj dzieje? — Stanowczo nie było najlepszym powitaniem. — Rozkazałem ci dać mu retcon, więc co on do cholery robi w moim progu?

— Zatrudniłam go — obwieściła Suzie.

— Zrobiłaś co?

— To, co ty powinieneś?

— Możesz mi podać jeden powód…

— Bo jesteś pieprzonym idiotą! Potrzebujemy kogoś do koordynowania, potrzebujemy archiwisty, ponieważ nie potrafię już nic znaleźć w tych pieprzonych archiwach. I zgadnij? Jest z Torchwood i spełnia chrzanione kwalifikacje!

— Jest też dobrym materiałem na samobójcę — zadecydował Owen, któremu cała ta sytuacja podobała się trochę bardziej, niż powinna. — Pasuje do naszego wesołego kółka, nie sądzisz?

— Miesiąc próby — ogłosił wtedy Jack. — Jeśli coś spierdoli, ostatnią rzeczą, którą będzie pamiętał, będą jego własne narodziny.

— Technicznie rzecz ujmując, tego też by nie pamiętał — skomentowała Suzie.

— I ty też! — obwieścił na odchodnym, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi gabinetu i Ianto miał wrażenie, że szyby powinny były się przynajmniej zatrząść.

— Nie miałaś czasem z nim porozmawiać? — zapytał później, gdy Suzie oprowadzała go po archiwum, gdzie kazała mu mówić na siebie po imieniu, nigdy przez pani.

— Fakt dokonany. Najlepsza taktyka.

Zapamiętał tę radę.

Mógł oczywiście wskazać kilka punktów przełomowych. Jak ten, gdy półtora miesiąca później Jack zdołał wreszcie wyprowadzić go z równowagi i Ianto wybuchł, na środku centrali. Nie zdążył powiedzieć zbyt wiele, bo właśnie wtedy Jack go pocałował, na oczach całego zespołu, ręce na jego plecach i karku; dokładnie coś, czego mógł się po nim spodziewać.  
Rzecz w tym, że odpowiedział i to nie było coś, czego spodziewał się po sobie.

— Co to było? — zapytał, gdy Jack w końcu się odsunął.

— Właśnie, co to było? — spytał Owen. — I dlaczego musiałem to oglądać?

— Wisisz mi dwadzieścia funtów — mruknęła Suzie do Tosh. — Mówiłam ci, że pocałuje go zanim minie drugi miesiąc.

Zaczęli ze sobą sypiać dwa tygodnie później. Jackowi nie dało się opierać zbyt długo, a Ianto po porostu kogoś potrzebował. Tak przynajmniej sobie powtarzał.

Jack nie rozumiał dwudziestego pierwszego wieku; dla niego był egzotyczny, atrakcyjny i dziwny, i Jack (w tych chwilach, gdy akurat nie był chrzanionym superbohaterem albo poważnym kapitanem i wszystkim pomiędzy) czasem zmieniał się w duże dziecko biegające z zachwytem po ulicy.  
Ianto rozumiał dwudziesty pierwszy wiek aż za dobrze. Jack był siedemnaście lat starszy od niego (albo kilka tysiącleci młodszy, zależy w którą stronę patrzeć, ale tego dowiedział się później) i był mężczyzną; to, że Jack całował go na ulicy, dla większości ludzi wciąż stanowiło problem. Fakt, że Jack nie rozumiał koncepcji randek, trochę ułatwiał sprawę. Fakt, że nie rozumiał pojęcia prywatności, wręcz przeciwnie.  
Nie miał wyjścia, musiał nauczyć Jacka lepszego przystosowania. Po drodze sam się przystosował.

W gruncie rzeczy „kocham cię” nie było wyznaniem, którego Ianto się spodziewał. Jack powiedział mu to raz, któregoś z rzadkich, leniwych wieczorów, chyba przez przypadek. Dla Jacka, robiącego wszystko z odpowiednio efektownym hukiem, było to nietypowe i może dlatego Ianto nie do końca uwierzył.

To nie było tak, że go nie kochał. Po prostu wszystko stało się trochę zbyt szybko, nie minął nawet rok od śmierci Lisy. Po prostu _też cię kocham, okej_ , nie było najlepszą odpowiedzią (ostatecznie i tak padła, po kilku tygodniach; Ianto nie był w stanie wymyślić niczego lepszego).

Potem zginęła Suzie a Jack znalazł Gwen; jakoś w międzyczasie Ianto doszedł do wniosku, że przyznawanie się do bycia z Jackiem nie było taką trudną rzeczą. Jack lubił się nim chwalić, a Ianto zaczynał to lubić.

— I Ianto Jones, nasz archiwista, administrator i mój osobisty asystent…

Owen parsknął w swoją kawę.

— Bardzo osobisty.

— I doskonale wygląda w garniturze, nie uważasz? Tylko nie poluj na niego, byłem pierwszy.

Gwen nie próbowała.

Jack opowiadał mu różne rzeczy. Jak to, w jaki sposób znalazł się na Ziemi (przez przypadek, pomyłka w koordynatach, jakieś dziesięć lat; Ianto nie był pewny, czy w to wierzył, inaczej byłaby to bardzo głupia historia). Opowiadał o cudach wszechświata, z których najwyraźniej nic nie trafiało na Ziemię (szczelina miała zły gust, to wszystko), podróżach w czasie, innych światach i wszechświatach, ale trochę zbyt rzadko o sobie.

Zapytał go któregoś dnia, choć nawet nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Były pytania, na które Jack po prostu nie odpowiadał i czasem nie warto było nawet próbować.

— Skąd pochodzisz?

— Pięćdziesiąte pierwsze stulecie. Mała kolonia zwana Boeshane Peninsula. Staruszka Ziemia trochę się wtedy rozrosła.

— To musi być dla ciebie dziwne, żyć tu, w Cardiff — stwierdził wtedy, bo dla niego by było, tak sądził (kilka lat temu dziwnym było życie w Londynie po latach spędzonych w Walii).

— Niezbyt. Hej, lubię to miejsce.

Ianto popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

— Naprawdę. Widziałem wiele miejsc i czasów, Ianto. Opowiadałem ci o Grecji? Wszyscy ci młodzi… nieważne. Rzecz w tym, że mogłem opuścić Cardiff po dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym i nie zrobiłem tego. Okej?

— To dobrze.

A potem Jack umarł.

To była jedna z tych gorszych akcji, która zaczęła się jeszcze przed świtem. Szczelina wariowała i od tygodnia prawie nie sypiali, a Gwen wciąż brakowało doświadczenia (lubił Gwen, ale tęsknił za Suzie) i Ianto lądował w terenie zdecydowanie częściej, niż by chciał.

Stało się to w jednym z tych starych, nieużywanych magazynów portowych, gdzie kwitł na wpół kosmiczny przemyt. Problem stanowiło kilku inteligentnych i zbyt dobrze uzbrojonych obcych, którzy rozprzedawali śmietnik przelatujący przez szczelinę; Tosh szukała ich tygodniami, dopóki nie natrafiła na ślad.

Rozdzielili się jeszcze na początku, Owen, Tosh i Gwen poszli w jedną stronę, Jack i Ianto w drugą. Nie pamiętał, co tak naprawdę się stało, strzelanina, kilka trupów po tamtej stronie, a potem Jack krzyknął jego imię i następną rzeczą, którą Ianto zobaczył, był Jack klęczący na podłodze.

— Jack?

Jack miał dwie plamy krwi na niebieskiej koszulce, jedną na brzuchu, drugą na wysokości klatki piersiowej.

— Jack!

Potem Ianto przyciskał swoją marynarkę do obu ran, próbując powstrzymać upływ krwi.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ty pieprzony durniu? Dlaczego…

— Ian…

— Zamknij się! Owen, gdzie jest Owen. Przyjdzie i…

— Chyba się boję — powiedział Jack, całkiem wyraźnie.

— Przestań! Nie waż się mnie zostawić, Harkness! Nie próbuj. Owen, gdzie…

Ale oczy Jacka były zamknięte, a uścisk jego palców na nadgarstku Ianto zelżał.

— Obiecałeś mi gwiazdy! Obiecałeś, do cholery! Chcę zobaczyć te wszystkie miejsca, jasne? Słuchaj mnie, Jack! Jack! Jack…

Jack nie żył od dłuższego czasu, gdy Owen i Tosh w końcu ich znaleźli i jedyne, co Ianto pamiętał, to ręce Tosh na jego ramionach i Owena próbującego go przebadać.

Zamknął ciało Jacka w kostnicy tuż po autopsji; nie pozwolił zrobić tego nikomu innemu. A potem zamknął się w jego gabinecie i zaczął sprzątać, i nim zauważył, kończył wypełnianie dokumentów, których Jack nie tknął od tygodnia.

 

2.

 

_vii_

 

Cardiff, wrzesień 2012

 

Przez chwilę wszystko było spokojną rutyną. Nocował w bunkrze pod swoim (Ianto) biurem i tylko czasem zapominał, że to nie on tu teraz dowodzi. Po tygodniu Ianto zabrał go na pierwsze polowanie, bieg po mokrych ulicach, zimne powietrze w płucach, spray w kieszeni. Trochę tęsknił za tą częścią związaną z seksem; pamiętał, co adrenalina potrafiła zrobić z Ianto.  
Zamiast tego słuchał, jak Ianto śmiał się po udanym polowaniu, oparty o maskę samochodu, przeczesując dłonią mokre od potu i deszczu włosy, i być może to było równie dobre.

W tych wszystkich obcych miejscach, trochę zbyt podobnych lub zbyt różnych od Ziemi, zdążył zapomnieć, jak bardzo lubił bycie bohaterem, uderzenie krwi i szybsze bicie serca, codzienną, stuletnią rutynę. Być może wszechświat był złym pomysłem. Być może Doktor miał rację i to zawsze była Ziemia.  
(Być może tkwiło w tym trochę ironii: urodzić się na małej kolonii w pięćdziesiątym pierwszym wieku, umrzeć w dwieście tysięcy setnym roku, po drodze zobaczyć kilka cudów wszechświata i wybrać Ziemię na przełomie drastycznego dwudziestego i bezbarwnego dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia.)

W gruncie rzeczy wszystko było kwestią przyzwyczajenia. Przychodził dzień, w którym odkrywało się, że nie można żyć bez dreszczyku adrenaliny, Glena Millera, kawy i czerwonych krawatów. Były jeszcze niewybredne dowcipy o owcach, rzeczy, które można zrobić ze stoperem (trzystronicowa lista), akcent oczywiście i niemal wiecznie deszczowa pogoda. Doskonałe usprawiedliwienie na ciągłe noszenie płaszcza.  
A potem bum, substytuty, nic więcej.

Problem z czasem polegał na tym, że wszystko było (jest) (będzie) jednocześnie przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością. Nie można było przeżyć dwa razy tego samego czasu. Nie w tym samym świecie w każdym razie.  
I nie w tym, najwyraźniej.

Mimo to lubił ich obserwować, pracujących razem jak dobrze zgrany mechanizm i tylko czasem zastanawiał się, czy gdyby jego Torchwood przetrwało, wyglądałoby tak samo (nie, żeby lubił tę myśl — wzbudzała zbyt dużo poczucia winy). Tyle że ten Owen był trochę mniejszym gnojkiem, a Tosh była dużo pewniejsza siebie. Ta Gwen nie próbowała rozstawiać nikogo po kątach. Ten Ianto radził sobie bez swojego Jacka aż za dobrze.  
Na pewno lepiej, niż on, Jack, radził sobie bez niego.

Ianto był za młody, by pracować dla Torchwood i przeżyć o kilka apokalips za dużo. Tak naprawdę wszyscy byli zbyt młodzi, ale wtedy o tym nie myślał. Wcześniej, ostatni raz, na Satelicie Pięć, gdzie umarła Lynda przez y, a na końcu on sam, ku zbawieniu świata, czyli tak naprawdę po nic. Potem stracił perspektywę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go chrząknięcie Ianto, który stał na dachu Millenium Centre, kilka metrów za jego plecami.

— Powinno ci się przyczepić dzwonek — mruknął Jack. Ianto potrafił materializować się za plecami jak duch, niewidzialność miał chyba we krwi.

— Dostałem na gwiazdkę, dwa lata temu. Wisi w drzwiach informacji turystycznej.

— CTTV? — zapytał, bo nikomu nie powiedział, dokąd idzie.

— Nie. — Ianto pokręcił głową. — Macie coś do dachów. Więc… — wsunął ręce do kieszeni rozpiętej marynarki — zostaniesz?

— Nie. To nie jest świat dla mnie, bez obrazy.

Mógł oczywiście, rachunek wyrównany, nowy zespół za stracony zespół, nowy kapitan za straconego kapitana. Tyle że ten świat najwyraźniej wcale go nie potrzebował, a Jack lubił czuć się potrzebnym, być na swoim miejscu. Gdzieś po drodze, prawdopodobnie w Londynie, w czterdziestym pierwszym roku, nauczył się potrzebować ludzi wokół siebie. Wcześniej byli po prostu wygodni, ciepłe ciała, tymczasowe znajomości, przysługi. Jack był trochę za stary na powrót do wcześniej.

— Poszukam właściwszego — powiedział, bo każde możliwe rozwiązanie musiało gdzieś się wydarzyć. Miliardy rozwiązań, tyle samo wszechświatów. Gdzieś musiało istnieć miejsce odpowiednie dla niego.

— To zajmie dużo czasu.

— Mam dużo czasu.

Być może i cały czas każdego z wszechświatów (nieskończona liczba nieskończoności, coś, o czym lepiej nie myśleć), mógł poświęcić chwilę na pogoń za tym właściwym. Skoro czasu nie można było zmienić, należało po prostu wybrać odpowiedni.

— Mam coś, co może ci się przydać — powiedział Ianto, wyciągając z kieszeni znajomy skórzany pasek z równie znajomym mechanizmem. Trochę mniej zużyty, to mógł powiedzieć od razu, ale wciąż ten sam.

— Znalazłem go w strzeżonym archiwum. Ten działa. Myślę, że powinieneś go wziąć, o ile nie chcesz łapać stopa klasycznym sposobem, wiesz, ręcznik i te sprawy.

Jego spojrzenie musiało wyrażać większe zdziwienie, niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo Ianto tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Brak podstawowej wiedzy w dziedzinie popkultury. Bez zmian.

— Hej, obejrzałem Bonda.

— Z całą miłością, na Bondzie popkultura się nie kończy. W każdym razie — wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z urządzeniem — jest twój.

— Zdaje się, że raczej ty powinieneś…

Ale Ianto po prostu pokonał te kilka dzielących ich kroków, podciągnął rękaw koszuli Jacka i odpiął stary pasek, a potem zapiął ten nowy. Leżał równie dobrze jak tamten, który Ianto wcisnął mu w ręce. Być może był to pierwszy raz, kiedy ten Ianto dotknął go z własnej woli.

— Już. Nie bolało. — Ianto uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Jack przysięgał, że nigdy go nie znalazł i utknął na stałe.

— Ale?...

— To samo hasło, co w pozostałych archiwach. Rhea Silvia. Sukinsyn wiedział cały czas.

No tak. Najwyraźniej dzielił z tym Jackiem ten sam problem w mówieniu czegokolwiek (ważnego w każdym razie, poza tym jednym przypadkiem) bezpośrednio.

— To chyba nic złego?

Ianto pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Dobrze było wiedzieć… — Wzruszył ramionami. — Tosh pewnie rozgryzłaby, jak go używać, ja znam tylko podstawy i uwierz, nie potrzebuję kieszonkowego wehikułu czasu do gaszenia światła i obsługi windy.

No tak. To był jakiś argument.

— Więc… Gdzie teraz?

— Poszukać drzwi wyjściowych.

— Powodzenia.

— Też — mruknął, bo nie pozwól im zginąć nie było najlepszymi słowami na pożegnanie. Do zobaczenia w innym wszechświecie brzmiało głupio nawet w jego głowie.

— Może po postu do widzenia? — stwierdził Ianto, który najwyraźniej zawsze potrafił go rozgryźć, bez względu na czas i miejsce.

— To trochę nieadekwatne, nie sądzisz?

— Chodzi o zwrot, nie semantykę, Jack. Zawsze problem z manierami, naprawdę, gorzej niż Owen.

— A co powiedziałby Owen?

— Walcie się, owcojebcy.

Śmiał się, gdy wybierał koordynaty, ostatni raz patrząc na Ianto i widniejące za jego plecami Cardiff, nie tak różne od jego własnego. Ostatecznie po prostu zasalutował. Zawsze działało.  
Ianto odpowiedział tym samym.

 

4.

 

I look for a place, some kind of well-known face  
To take me back home

 

Londyn, lipiec 2007

 

Po drodze jest wiele światów, czasów i miejsc. Deva Loka jest trochę jak raj, tropikalny klimat i ciepłe morza; Kantra przypomina Boeshane, piasek pod butami, w którym niemal od razu znikają ślady i ocean o trochę zbyt zielonkawym kolorze. Jest Ziemia o niebie pełnym sterowców i Ziemia, gdzie ludzie mają maski gazowe zamiast twarzy. Wielki krater w miejscu Cardiff i niemal opustoszały Roald Dahl Plass w miejscu krateru, promienie słońca i złoty napis odbity od srebrnych ścian Water Tower; _W tych kamieniach śpiewają horyzonty_.

Ostatecznie wszystkie drogi prowadzą w to samo miejsce (Wielka Brytania, Ziemia, dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, może nie zawsze Walia i Cardiff, ale wciąż Torchwood, wciąż wystarczająco blisko).

Kiedyś spotyka go w barze i proponuje drinka, ale Ianto ma chłopaka, całkiem miłego, więc proponuje im trójkąt. Innym razem widzi go w parku, na spacerze z Lisą i ich córką, której podobał się jego płaszcz, cecha dziedziczna, jak widać. Raz wpada na niego na uniwersytecie, Ianto powoli szykuje się do doktoratu.

W jednym z tych Cardiff ze zniszczoną fontanną widzi Ianto i samego siebie; zazdrości sobie trochę za bardzo, ale nie próbuje się dowiedzieć, co wydarzyło się inaczej.

Za którymś światem dochodzi do wniosku, że Ianto, który nigdy nie pracował dla Torchwood, nie jest tym Ianto, którego Jack znał. Może żaden nigdy nie będzie, ale w gruncie rzeczy o to właśnie chodzi, substytuty, nic więcej.

Jest siódma dziesięć, trzynastego lipca dwa tysiące siódmego roku, dwie godziny i dwadzieścia minut do pierwszej tego dnia zmiany duchów, gdy Jack czeka na Ianto przy wyjściu z jego mieszkania. W swoim pierwszym tygodniu pracy Ianto nie poznał Lisy Hallet z dwudziestego ósmego piętra, tylko Leslie z archiwum, zadeklarowaną lesbijkę, z którą czasem chodzi do kina, częściej do Starbucks.

— Na twoim miejscu nie szedłbym dzisiaj do pracy — mówi, gdy Ianto pojawia się w drzwiach, czarny garnitur i ciemnozielony krawat. — Wierz mi, nie spodobają ci się dzisiejsze atrakcje. Yvonne rzadko kiedy można przemówić do rozumu, choć najwyraźniej udało się to w kilku wszechświatach.

Ianto zatrzaskuje drzwi i wrzuca klucze do kieszeni marynarki, a dopiero potem reaguje w sposób, którego Jack nie do końca się spodziewał, z drugiej strony może właśnie powinien.

— Czy to powód, dla którego mnie śledzisz?

— Jeden z wielu. Przepraszam — dodaje szybko. — Złe pierwsze wrażenie, prawda?

— Nienajlepsze.

— Niełatwo będzie to wyjaśnić.

— Przypuszczam, że nie. Do widzenia.

Ianto mija go i zaczyna schodzić po schodach.

— To całkiem ciekawa historia — woła za nim Jack, przechylając się przez poręcz. Ianto obraca się przez ramię.

— Mama uczyła mnie, że nie powinienem rozmawiać z obcymi.

Jack uśmiecha się szeroko i zbiega za nim po schodach, przeskakując co kilka stopni; zatrzymuje się dopiero na półpiętrze.

— Kapitan Jack Harkness, do usług — mówi i wyciąga przed siebie rękę, którą Ianto w końcu ściska i jego dłonie są dokładnie takie, jak Jack pamięta.

— Jones. Ianto Jones. Pewnie to wiesz.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie Jones, Ianto Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hugh Everett był twórcą sformułowanej w 1957 roku teorii wszechświatów równoległych; tytuł powstał przy lekturze artykułu Petera Byrne „The Many Worlds of Hugh Everett”.  
> 2\. Ustrojstwo do podróży w czasie Jacka przyprawia mnie o siwiznę, unikanie tego w narracji tym bardziej. Po angielsku to vortex manipulator, używa się także po prostu określenia wirst strap. Ozłocę człowieka, który znajdzie mi dobre tłumaczenie.  
> 3\. Cytaty przewodnie pochodzą z piosenek Pendragonu: _Paintbox_ , _Back in the Spotlight_ , _If I Were The Wind (and You Were The Rain)_ i _Skylight (Last Man on Earth)_.  
>  4\. Fik był pierwotnie inspirowany coverem _Runing up that Hill_ w wykonaniu Placebo ( _And if I only could / Make a deal with God / get him to swap our places_ ).


End file.
